mariofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Mario and Spyro: The Shadow World (Epilogue)
Chapter 12 is the 12th chapter of Mario and Spyro: The Shadow World written by MarioFan65. This chapter is called "A New World Begins". Plot (Back at the Comet Observatory, Rosalina is praising for the heroes) *Rosalina: Thank you heroes for saving our world. Thank you. *Luma: Thank you very much. (Back at Peach's castle, Mario and the gang arrives from teleporting) *Merlon: We're back. *Nestor: Welcome back. *Tomas: The Sorcerer is finally defeated. *Everyone: *cheers* *Tomas: Well, well, well. No more running away after all. *Mario: How is everyone? *Toadsworth: We're all alright. *Isaak: That was goosebumps. Boom. *Red: Whatever. *Sheila: *hug Luigi* We can live forever. *Luigi: Ah, Sheila. *Sheila: I don't wanna lose you forever. *Spyro: Guys, let me warn you something. The Sorcerer's real name is Malefor and is anyone okay with it? *Nestor: Yes. I'll take that as a compliment. *Ajax: As long it is bad. *Spyro: Guys. There is a evil monster in spirit that he has as his master. *Nevin: I have a piece of paper. Draw what he looks like. *Spyro: *grab the paper and draw a picture of Feather God's face* It looked like this. *Everyone: *shocked* *Tomas: Feather God. *Mario: Feather God? *Spyro: It was him. Malefor's master. *Luigi: Oh well, now we have to fight Malefor's master for this? *Spyro: No. We must wait a few years to take our challenge with the Feather God. He could be planning a threat to destroy the worlds. *Blink: Just like he did to the Dragon Realms. *Flame: I miss home. *Ember: Me too. *Tomas: So, are we willing to live here as our new home? *Spyro: No. We can't stay here. We must bring back the Dragon Realms. It's the only way to bring back our home. From one guy! (The portal open as the Dragon Spirit shows up) *Bianca: What is that? *Hunter: He doesn't look bad as in statue form. *Dragon Spirit: Spyro the Dragon. *Spyro: Dragon Spirit, you came back. *Dragon Spirit: Of course i did. You finally destroyed Malefor for you and saved the world. As a reward, i will give you a wish. *Sparx: Like a genie? *Dragon Spirit: Ha. Real genies grant you three wishes. But for rewards, one wish. So what will be your reward? *Spyro: First of all, i want you to bring back the Dragon Realms. We have a lot of friends back there that need help on recreating Mario's world. Would you accept that? *Dragon Spirit: Yes. Your wish has been granted. *glow eyes* (The Dragon Realms has been recreated as everyone is back to life from Feather God and Malefor's actions) *Moneybags: Oof. What happen? *Professor: Wow, i didn't know we were all back to life. (Back at Peach's castle) *Tomas: Thank you Spyro. Thank you for bringing back our world! *Titan: Ah yeah. We can sleep forever. *Mario: So, what do you want to do now? *Spyro: We need a few of our dragons to create the world. Even the Dream Weavers. *Mario: Right back at ya. *Spyro: Okay. Let's rebuild the portal. *Dragon Spirit: No. Mine is much better. Adios! *form the portal into the Dragon Realms* *Spyro: Alright, let's go. *Nestor: I guess we have a lot of work to do. *Ragnar: Yeah. Too much work. (The background song "When the Day Comes" by Nico & Vinz plays as the gang enter the portal to the recreated Dragon Realms. At the Dragon Village, the portal is opened up as Tomas bring his friends over.) *Tomas: Guys, come over here. We have a lot of work to do back in their world. We need to fix their world once and for all. *Moneybags: Alright, i'm in for a fee. *Nestor: What? *Moneybags: Just kidding. I'll be here to help. *Blink: Uncle. *Professor: Oh Blink, it's you. I knew you would come. *Spyro: Come on, we have to fix the Mushroom Kingdom. *Professor: I'll be there. *Mario: Let's a go. *Nestor: Come on. There's plenty of room to fix. *Gavin: Let's go my friends. I'll bring a bunch of coffee for coffee breaks. *Gildas: Here we go. (A bunch of Artisans, Peace Keepers, Magic Crafters, Beast Makers and Dream Weavers visit the Mushroom Kingdom to see the mess from the damage) *Ragnar: You see here. This is where Malefor was planning to wipe their world apart. You guys must rebuild the world now. *Trondo: I'm on it. Man, i'm hella going to fix everything that the Sorcerer has done. *Lateef: Let's do this. *Ajax: Alright. (The Dream Weavers use their powers to recreate the Toad Town) *Peach: Guys, your homes have been fixed. Back to normal now. (The Toads cheered after their homes are recreated. The Magic Crafters rebuild the Glitzville as everyone enter inside) *Jolene: Thank you for fixing our place. *Ajax: You are welcome. *Mush: You seem like a nice guy to me. *Rawk Hawk: Yeah. Game on. *Ajax: Ah, i hear anything. (At New Donk City, the city is being rebuild with the power of the Dream Weavers) *Pauline: Look at this, how beautiful it is. *New Donker #1: Looking new. *New Donker #2: Feel like the present. *New Donker #3: The windows are being glassed. *Pauline: I see. (Back at Toad Town, the Artisans started to rebuild the town from the world's damage) *Mario: That's a lot of work to do. *Luigi: Yeah. I thought fixing bathrooms was a bad idea. *Spyro: Hey guys, want some donuts? *Luigi: Ooh, donuts. *Mario: I will take one. *Spyro: Devlin is such a good chef. *Sheila: Give me one. *Spyro: Sure, just take it with you. *Cynder: Man, i'm hungry. *Spyro: Fine. Grab one. *Cynder: Okay. *Luigi: Anything you want to do after rebuilding the world? *Mario: Maybe we can hang out at Yoshi's Island for a bite. *Luigi: Yeah. I think we should do that. *Sparx: Lucky me. (At Sarasaland, the Peace Keepers rebuild the kingdom for Princess Daisy) *Daisy: Wow, looking new. *Trondo: Yeah, damn. It's all yours. *Maximos: Thank you for all the fried chicken you gave for me. I would rather eat a vulture's wing at Dry Canyon. *Daisy: Oh, by the way, one of you guys should say hi Luigi. *Trondo: I agree to that. *Maximos: Okay, that's a request, right? *Daisy: Yes, i'm telling you. *Maximos: Alright, Let's fix the rest of the world. *Trondo: Oh boy, here we go again. *Daisy: Awww, i wish Luigi is here to see all of this. (At Diamond City, the Magic Crafters are rebuilding the city with one of their powers) *Mona: Wow. *Manager Joe: Look at this. *Altair: I knew i would let my friends to rebuild the city for ya. *Mona: Who brought you here? *Altair: Tomas. *Manager Joe: We can now make pizzas again. *Mona: I love when the dragons come over to rebuild their world. *Altair: You're so cute.........who are you, again? *Mona: What? I'm Mona. *Manager Joe: Manager Joe, ugh. *Altair: I get it. I may not be like Titan who can't hear a little thing. *Mona and Manager Joe: *chuckles* *Altair: Whatever. (At Yoshi's Island, the Beast Makers are recreating the island with their power) *Yoshi Chief: My beautiful island, it's beautiful again. *Thunderfoot: Thanks a lot. *Isaak: Glad we could all help. *Lyle: Anyone want some dragon fruit? Anyone? *Yoshi Chief: I'll take it. *Thunderfoot: Me too. *Lyle: Alright, here you go. *Jed: Look at this island, it look like a jungle out there. *Yoshi Chief: It's pretty much like a jungle. *Jed: I see. *Lyle: Whoa. *Isaak: That was crazy. *Thunderfoot: Very funny you two. (At Donkey Kong Island, Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong return to the land by a boat with a bunch of bananas with them) *Cranky Kong: Ah, Donkey Kong. *Donkey Kong: We're back. *Diddy Kong: We brought a bunch of bananas back with you. *Cranky Kong: Yummy. *Dixie Kong: Ooh. *Donkey Kong: Tasty, huh? *Cranky Kong: I love you boys, i would never lose you ever again. *Diddy Kong: We know Cranky. *Donkey Kong: It's good to be back together. *Cranky Kong: I know. (Back at the Mushroom Kingdom, Mario and Spyro are walking in the Toad Town) *Spyro: So, is there anything you want to do? *Mario: Well, Bowser is defeated and Malefor is destroyed. I hope there is no evil threat coming up. *Spyro: I see about that. *Sparx: Yeah. I'll be eating those butterflies like crazy. *Devlin: Oh hi there. Thank you Mario and Spyro for saving the world. *Mario: Cake? *Spyro: Whoa. *Devlin: I just bake it in time for you two for saving the world. *Spyro: Yummy yummy cake. *Sparx: Oh boy, the icing. *Mario: Thanks a lot. *Devlin: Come on, bring your friends over at the table and we'll have some lunch together. *Mario: Oh yeah. *Spyro: You're making me hungry now. *Devlin: Ha ha ha. Today's my lucky day. (The background song end and back at the Dark Dimension, Feather God mourn the death of Malefor) *Feather God: I can't believe all of this madness happen. He's gone. *Shard Goomba: Don't worry Feather God, we'll find a way to destroy Mario and Spyro. *Feather God: I will destroy those two for destroying my henchman! *Shard Koopa: Is there anything else to do, like destroying dimensions? *Feather God: No. I will get my hands on the dragon soon and destroy the world again when i set up my next attack. *Shard Goomba: What do you say? Agree? *Feather God: Yes. *crush the shard meteor* I'll do it myself. (Moments later at the Mushroom Kingdom, Professor Elvin Gadd, R.O.B. and Robo Mario are here to open the big portal up to take the dragons home) *Tomas: Make you to connect the atoms together. *Gadd: I know how. I thank Luigi for inviting me over to take you guys come. *Tomas: Oh boy, oh boy, oh boy. I cannot wait to go back to our honeymoon. *Gadd: You have a wife? *Tomas: Yes. We have been together for so long. *Cho Lei: Tomas, is the portal about to start? *Tomas: Yes. The portal is finally turn on. *Gadd: I got it. It's finally working. (The portal is turn on to the Dragon Realms) *Gadd: Perfect-o. *Tomas: Excellent, we can leave now. *Ragnar: Thanks again everyone for saving the world. I hope we meet again soon. *Spyro: Good luck Mario. *Mario: See you soon. *Cynder: Come on Spyro, we gotta get going. *Spyro: Okay. Bye guys, i hope you're all safe at home. *Luigi: Sheila, you're leaving? *Sheila: Oh Luigi, i have nothing to say, all of your friends should have moved here. *Luigi: We can't. We have a lot of stuff to do. We have kart racings, sport games, work days, dealing with Wario and Waluigi and anything else. *Sheila: I'll see you in a little bit. Ciao. *Luigi: Goodbye Sheila. *Sgt. James Byrd: You guys done well. Goodbye. *Yoshi: Goodbye Sgt. James Byrd. *Red: Finally, we can leave now. *Bentley: My pals, i hope we meet again soon. *Bartholomew: Yeah. Thank you for destroying Malefor together. *Mario: You're all welcome. *Hunter: Man, what a day. *Bianca: Yeah, too much chaos happening. *Tomas: Goodbye everyone. Thanks again! *Mario: We'll miss you. *Cho Lei: Let's go home. *Tomas: Okay. (All the dragons and friends of Spyro head back to the portal) *Mario: Friends never say goodbye. *Luigi: Well brother, look like we have a lot of work to clean up. *Gadd: Ho ho ho. You're going to pay me for something. *Luigi: What? But we just saved the world. *Gadd: Nah, i'm just playing with you. *R.O.B.: Ha ha ha ha ha. *Luigi: Very funny R.O.B. *Robo Mario: The world is saved once again and everyone should be back in their worlds by now. *Yoshi: I'm just going to hang out a bit. *Birdo: Me too. *Boshi: Thanks a lot. *Merlon: Mario and Luigi, i hope we meet again. *Mario: I hope we do. *Nolrem: Thank you for saving the world. Until we meet again. *Luigi: Happy endings. *Merlon: Let's go my friend. *Nolrem: Let's go! *teleport with Merlon* *Vivian: So, since the world is saved, what is gonna happen to the Mushroom Kingdom? *Mario: Ah nothing, everything is back to normal and there's no need to worry about. *Vivian: Yeah, it has been a long day for us. *Luigi: Too much battles and too much chaos. *Peach: I'm going to have a coffee break. *Toadsworth: Me too. *Mario: I'm going to take a nap for a bit. *Beldam: Let's go. *Marilyn: Okay. *Vivian: Thanks again Mario, we meet again soon. *Mario: I'll see about that. *Goombella: Oh man, i have classes at 5pm and i gotta be there at the University of Goom. See you later. *Mario: Peace out. *Kylie Koopa: Hey Mario, thank you for saving our world. Good luck on protecting the castle from Bowser if he strikes back. *Mario: I will. *Kylie Koopa: Catcha later on the Flipside. *Mario: Good to you. *Kylie Koopa: I'm just going to take some photos for a while. (Back at the Dragon Village, all the dragons and friends of Spyro are back in their worlds) *Spyro: It's good to be back. *Mrs. Shoutfire: Ah, what a nice day. *Ragnar: We lost the Old One Horn. I guess we have a memorial for him. *Tomas: Everything is all perfect, right? *Nestor: Yes. All clear. *Bubba: That's the beauty of it. *Tomas: Hey Red, we know what Feather God's next attack will be. Are you willing to join us and fight the Feather God in the war of the worlds? *Red: What? Why would i? *Tomas: We must train together and fight in the Dark Dimension war. It might take a few years to get us started on training. We're trying to make the world secured following Malefor's attack on the world. *Red: Hmm uh... I don't think so. We ain't the same Tomas! I will follow Malefor's actions! *fly away* *Tomas: Such a red dragon. *Titan: Does that mean he's out of the village again after three years? *Tomas: Yes. He betrayed us again. *Astor: So what are we going to do about Red? *Tomas: I think we need a new teacher. *Magnus: Sound like a great idea. *Ragnar: I agree to that. *Alban: Hey guys, Cynder's new home is finally built! *Cynder: Wow. (Cynder's new home turn out to be a temple) *Alban: Welcome to your new home Cynder. *Cynder: Wow. *Spyro: They made it just for you so you don't have to sleep in a hotel to have all the bad dreams from people being disturbed. *Cynder: Thanks a lot. *Sheila: Do you like it? *Cynder: Yeah. They gave me a bedroom and a kitchen. *Ember: You have a living room as well. *Flame: Looking good. *Moneybags: Ah. What a nice day. Can you pay up the gems? *Alban: *hit Moneybags* No, you are not giving away our gems. *Moneybags: Aw man. *Spyro: Yeah, that what he gets for taking away my gems in Avalar. *Everyone: *laughs* (In the rocky plains with a dark sky, the gnorcs are see walking and building up weapons to stop Spyro) *Gnorc #1: Well, well, well. Is this a axe? *Gnorc #2: Yes. We'll be ready to cut off the dragons' heads. *Gnorc #3: Look like sweet revenge to me. (Red show up in the cliff where he see a bunch of gnorcs building up a resistance) *Red: Attention everyone! *Gnorcs: *look at Red* *Red: I have good news for you. We are going to get our revenge on Spyro. Build up your resistance and join the clan to build up our secret lair in the cave. For all the gnorcs who were exiled by Gnasty Gnorc, we are going to build our own gnorc army! Who's with me?! *Gnorcs: *cheers* *Red: Join me on my forces. My name is Red the Fallen Dragon. (At the dragon portables, Tomas and the gang visit Red's old classroom) *Tomas: Good morning class. Since your teacher Red has retired, today you will be having a new teacher. Show yourself Mr. Argus. *Argus: Good morning class. I am Mr. Argus and i will be your teacher for the rest of the school year. *Yin: Hello Mr. Argus. *Yang: Nice hat. *Argus: Oh thanks. I have to keep wearing it because of the sun. Because, most of the dragons don't like the sun during the summer time. *Magnus: Are you okay being in here? *Argus: Oh yes. I like this classroom as it should be. *Astor: So are you ready to learn? All clear? *Argus: Yes. I am ready. *Titan: Good for you. *Tomas: Let's go guys, and Argus, good luck teaching these kids to teach. *Argus: I will. *Tomas: Let's go. *Astor: I'm going to grab myself a turkey sandwich. *Argus: Ah, good morning class. (At the Professor's Lab) *Professor: So, we may be locating where Feather God is. *Spyro: He is our next enemy. Oh no, i think he's on my head since i first saw him in spirit. *Professor: Don't worry, the nightmares will be gone. *Blink: It only take a few times to get back in the game. *Elora: *open the door* Hello? Has anyone seen my cookies? *Spyro: Elora? *Elora: Hi Spyro, long time no see. *Spyro: What happen to your human face? *Elora: Oh, for now on, i'm being more in my fox self for now. Just for the anger issues with the rhynocs. *Professor: Oh Elora, it's you. *Elora: It's good to see you Professor. *Sparx: Woo wee, it been a long time. *Professor: I did bake some oatmeal cookies for you guys to try. *Elora: Wow, they taste good. *Spyro: I know. They're pretty good. *Sparx: Yummy. *Professor: Now, i know where our training spot could be at? (Back at the Dragon Temple, Tomas, Cho Lei and Ragnar are setting up a map to plan their next attack on Feather God) *Ragnar: So, we live in the Dragon Realms and Feather God live in the Dark Dimension, is that correct? *Tomas: Yes. *Cho Lei: You got that right. *Ragnar: We need to recruit Mario and his friends to come over to train for the battle. I know what holds Feather God's plan to destroy all the worlds. *Tomas: There will be a clash soon. We all have to be prepared for it to come. It will happen my friends. *Ragnar: Time will only tell. We might pick up Mario and the others to train for the war. Especially when villains like Ripto and Gnasty Gnorc comes back. (Two weeks later at the Magic Crafters, Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, Birdo and Boshi have returned to see Tomas) *Tomas: Welcome back my friends. *Mario: Hello. *Luigi: We're here for the training lesson. *Ragnar: Glad you could make it in time. *Professor: My friends, Spyro and his buddies are waiting at the new training area we just built two weeks ago. *Yoshi: We're going. *Birdo: We're ready for training. *Professor: Oh, i got your suits ready for some training. *Luigi: So no more becoming wizards? *Professor: You might become a wizard again, but get changed. *Luigi: Okay. *Boshi: Here we go again. (Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, Birdo and Boshi get changed in the dressing room while Tomas and Ragnar talk to the other elders) *Magnus: Hey Tomas, are the three big robots set up? *Tomas: Yes. I feel like they need to be challenged a little more. *Titan: I also added the lasers to them. *Ragnar: My friends, it been a honor. We are now back together. *Astor: Whatever. *Tomas: I can't believe Red have to leave us again. *Magnus: The world's already begun rebuilding it's arsenals. *Astor: It's human nature, guys. *Tomas: I still have hope. *Titan: Oh yes, "Hope." *Ragnar: We are right. Even the Professor is right. *Tomas: No dark gems are seen around the world at all. *Astor: What about the rest of the world? Doesn't it ever wake you up in the middle of the night? The feeling that one day they'll come for you... and your students. *Tomas: It does, indeed. *Astor: What do you do when you wake up to that? *Ragnar: I feel a great swell of pity for the poor soul... that comes to my world looking for trouble. *Tomas: You're sure I can't convince you to stay? *Astor: You're psychic, Tomas. *Mario: I'm all dressed up. *Ragnar: Perfect, go to the training spot where Spyro is waiting for you. *Luigi: Let's go. (Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, Birdo and Boshi enter the new training area where Spyro, Ember, Flame, Cynder, Sheila, Sgt. James Byrd, Bentley and Agent 9 are. Bianca, Hunter and Sparx seem to be watching over their teammates.) *Spyro: Hey Mario, long time no see. *Mario: It's good to see you again. *Luigi: You guys are looking ready for battle. *Cynder: Of course we are. *Agent 9: I cannot wait to shoot the enemies. *Sgt. James Byrd: Me too. *Sheila: I'll be kicking some butt. *Tomas: Attention everyone, welcome to your new training area. Bianca will be your teacher for this training lesson, Hunter will be the assistant and Sparx will watch over the attacks from these hits. *Sparx: Oh yeah, that's right. *Hunter: I know what i can do Tomas. *Bianca: I make sure that the group stays safe. *Tomas: Easy piecy. *Professor: I can't wait. Can't believe Blink have to miss all of this since he is digging for gems. But that worth the wait. *Tomas: My friends, look like you're ready to go. *Astor: You can convince me to do anything. *Ragnar: Goodbye my friend. *Titan: Good luck, Master. *Magnus: Man, can we eat a sandwich now? I'm hungry. *Astor: Oh yes, i would now love a sandwich. *Ragnar: With bacon on it. *Tomas: Class is now in session. Bianca, you can start now. *Bianca: Okay. Stand straight. (The heroes stand straight in a line) *Mario: Are you ready? *Spyro: Yes. I am ready alright. *Bianca: Forget everything you think you know. Whatever lessons you learned in school... whatever your parents taught you. None of that matters! You're not kids anymore. You're not students. You're Heroes of Harmony. *Professor: Get ready guys, this might be a bit risky. *press the button to release the three Metalhead bots over* *Tomas: I'll see you during lunch time. *close the door* *Bianca: Get your powers ready. *Mario: *unleash his wizard powers* *Luigi: *unleash his wizard powers* *Spyro: *unleash his lightning powers* *Hunter: Are we ready? *Spyro: Yes we are. *Sparx: Oh boy, oh boy, i can see. *Mario: Let's a go. *Professor: It's showtime. (Mario's team begin to clash with the three Metalheads for training) THE END (Meanwhile in a cave lair, Red and his gnorc minions are discussing the plan on the map) *Red: So for our next plan, we will be able to stop Spyro and his friends. *Gnorc #1: What about Gnasty Gnorc? *Gnorc #2: How about we assemble a group of villains? *Red: Good idea. I will be able to take my hands on Tomas and destroy the rest of the Dragon Village. I will find that female dragon who has the power of the Dark Dragon. *Gnorc #3: What's a Dark Dragon? *Red: It's a powerful form that effect the power of light and dark. It belongs to someone named................Cynder. (In a post-credit scene, at Bowser's Castle, many of the Koopatrols are cleaning up the mess from the battle, following the events of Malefor's invasion. Bowser was walking around to check on the Koopatrols.) *Bowser: Clean up! Clean up! Lot of work to do! Now! I have to go check with my assistant. *enter the secret lab door* So, how's the process? *???: Ah, your majesty. Good to see you. What do i owe the presence of your greatness? *Bowser: Enough chit chatting. My castle is a mess. Some evil hooded person almost destroy the rest of the world and Mario and his few animal escaped with the princess. *???: Ah shucks. I almost have a creation of mines ready to destroy both Mario and Luigi, especially their friends from the other worlds. *Bowser: Dr. Eggman, you just made my day! *Eggman: *reveal himself* Ah hoy! What a relief. This powerful weapon will be able to destroy the Mushroom Kingdom once and for all. I also have DNA for all of my failed creations to merge with this powerful weapon. *Bowser: Isn't it a beauty? *Eggman: Yes. Cut to the chase and he's about 100% complete. *Bowser: Sweet. The most powerful robot will be revealed by now. *Eggman: I'm glad you asked, my Liege. I just finished working on it moments when Mario and the gang escaped the castle. It has been built and programmed precisely to the very last detail that you gave me. All that's left now is to activate it. Shall I do the honours? *Bowser: Show me! *Eggman: Yes my friend. I will reveal the most powerful robot in the universe. *press an oversized button, unlocking several chambers to reveal a robotic copy of Mario* *Bowser: Mecha Mario, you will be able to destroy Mario, destroy Luigi, capture Peach, and destroy the rest of the Mushroom Kingdom. We'll have you waiting for the new few years for our next attack on Mobius. (Mecha Mario is shown in close ups as his eyes started to glow) THE REAL END Previous: Mario and Spyro: The Shadow World (Chapter 11) Category:Fanon Category:Fanfictions Category:MarioFan65's Fanon Stuff Category:Crossovers